narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets
Where...? Where were the ten puppets given individual numerical designations? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I assume it was done because listing ten puppets with no identifiers would be very very difficult.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:19, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, so it's not actually official or anything. Just checking ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:18, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Kinjutsu Isn't this technique a kinjutsu, since Chiyo said that even she forbids it? :I'm not sure self-imposed limitations qualify. There also doesn't seem to be anything detrimental to the technique (ie. harms user and/or third party). ''~SnapperT '' 02:40, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hiden Ridiculous question why do some techniques have the words "Secret Technique" in their name, and are not listed as hiden jutsu? Simant (talk) 01:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Good question. : are techniques that are only taught within a specific clan or group. They are passed down from parent to child, from teacher to student, from generation to generation. Kekkei genkai techniques could be considered hiden, but aren't since they already have their own category. : are any technique that is kept secret by anyone, even those unrelated to a specific clan or group. It is far broader than the term hiden, and can include kekkei genkai techniques, hiden jutsu, and even personally created techniques that one wishes to keep secret. :Puppet techniques are called . This seems to be done more for stylistic reasons than actual secrecy, though. If any secrecy is involved, it is most likely personal, as there is no evidence of techniques being passed down from parent to child or teacher to student, over the course of several generations. :I hope I cleared that up a bit. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe it has to do with the secrecy of the hidden traps and weapons usually stored in a puppet. Omnibender - Talk - 22:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Survival The article claims only two puppets survived the fight with Sasori, but the manga doesn't show any of them actually being destroyed. Was this shown in the anime, or is this just false information? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I think in the anime, we saw them lying around while tobi/zetsu were looking for the ring. I'll double check later. Simant (talk) 13:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Well it probably depends on your definition of "destroyed." Unlike the manga, after #3 gives the orb to sakura: #3 gets stabbed a lot through the chest (and apparently falls back about 30 feet near chiyo?), #7 gets her head sliced diagonally in half. #10 gets grabbed by some giant pincers on the head of one of the puppets and is taken off screen, #1 is destroyed and its head broken in half along with pieces of it splattering around chiyo. For the other puppets i do not see their "deaths".Simant (talk) 22:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::That sounds pretty destroyed to me. So the anime only shows numbers 1, 3, 7, and 10 being destroyed? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. but #3, was still functional enough to do a seal from its mouth. Simant (talk) 23:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Should we...? Should it be added in the article how they were defeated?Munchvtec (talk) 04:07, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :No, it's not necessary at all, However, they're simply puppets and even those puppeteers can fix them with ease. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 04:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC) OkMunchvtec (talk) 04:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC)